


Two in the morning

by Itohan



Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anakin is a bad drunk, Crack, Drinking, Drunk Anakin Skywalker, Drunk Reader, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Good Sibling Obi-Wan Kenobi, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker Friendship, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Siblings, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Reader is so done, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Teenage Rebellion, Thank god for Obi-Wan, awkward car rides, drunk phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan
Summary: Anakin glared at you."Do you hear that? Every bump on this road is a wound you've caused me.""I swear to god if you keep being so melodramatic I will throw myself out of the car."Obi-Wan interjected, "Please don't!"Drunk Anakin is salty. You just want to go home without beating up Anakin in front of his older brother, and Obi-Wan is on the most uncomfortable car ride of his life.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader
Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Two in the morning

Only Obi-Wan would accept a phone call of yours at two in the morning. Too bad you were way too drunk to fully appreciate it.

"Hey Obi! Uh-"

Out of the corner you could see Anakin pick up a very large rock, his eyes locked tight on the window behind him. Oh god no.

You immediately stashed your phone into your back-pocket, Obi-Wan momentarily forgotten.

"Anakin, stop that! Just give that," you pointed at the stone he was still very much carrying way too close to his face to even be remotely safe. "To me."

He didn't budge a bit. He even had the audacity to frown at you.

You pulled on the rock which was so very disgusting. It was muddy and stunk and where the hell had Anakin even gotten it from? And was that a bug crawling on your hand?  
"Come on, Ani," you cooed gently.

"No."

No? No?? How old was he? Five?

Fuck being gentle. "Let go!"

At last you prevailed and threw the rock as far away into the darkness as you could. Fuck this shit.

"Go in your corner and sulk, Anakin. Don't even try me right now!" you threatened.

Anakin sat down next to your feet and crossed his arms. He could pout for all you cared, you were done with his shit for today. Never again in your life would you go out with him to get blackout drunk. Never.

You turned back to your phone. Obi-Wan truly was a saint for staying on the line and well, probably also for dealing with Anakin everyday.

"Is that Obi?"

"Yes, Ani that's Obi and I would be really grateful if you let me speak with him now. Here I'll even turn on the speaker, okay?"

You cleared your throat. "What was I saying?"

"I don't know either, my dear. Did you and Anakin come to an understanding concerning your uh... situation?"

"Yeah, I got him to sit down." You turned to hold down your phone's mic to spare Obi-Wan what was about to come. You inhaled. "WITHOUT THAT FUCKING ROCK!"

Oh right, Obi. Getting home. His car.

"Obi," you whined.

"Yes?" came the annoyed sigh. He could probably already guess why you called. What else would you be calling your boyfriend's brother for at two in the morning if not for a ride?

"Can you come pick us up? The next night-bus comes in an hour and it's cold and Anakin is drunk-"

The afore mentioned one flipped you off and you rolled your eyes.

"God, Anakin stop looking at me like that! Sometimes your stares really are uncomfortable. Alright, I'm drunk as well!" You glared down at Anakin. "Better?"

Anakin gave you a thumbs up looking all smug. Dick.

"Anyway... Obi, please please **please** come pick us up with your car."

"Yes, please do!" Anakin interjected at a volume so loud Obi-Wan certainly could not not have heard it.

Obi-Wan sighed and you knew you had won.

"Okay. Which bus stop are you at?"

You quickly checked the bus plan, only slightly wobbling on your feet, and told Obi-Wan the name.

"That's not too far. I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Then as an afterthought: "Don't move and don't do anything I wouldn't do! Stay there!"

"Thank you so much!" you shouted happily.

"Thank you, Obi!" Anakin cheered, now hugging your legs with his arms. You were just as overjoyed and gave the phone to Anakin who accepted it gratefully.

"No problem, Anakin. I love you. And don't bother your girlfriend too much!"

Anakin nodded as if Obi were watching him through the camera lens. Which he wasn't by the way, your data wasn't going to survive a video-call with it's slow speed.

"Love you too. See you soon."

"Bye." The call disconnected.

**_____**

You put your head on Anakin's shoulder, basically already snoring. Man sleeping right now would sure be nice.

"Have you ever thought about WWOWD?"

"Wow'd?" Maybe you had drunk more than you remembered? Did you lose your grasp on the English language or was Anakin speaking gibberish? You couldn't tell.

"What would Obi-Wan do. See! WWOWD!"

"Oh right!" You remembered now." Nah."

"Me neither!" Anakin laughed and put his arm around you.

**_____**

"Hey! Where is my rock?"

You cursed. How come he remembered that stupid thing now?

"Uh, I threw it away?"

"Why?"

Oh no, he was positively seething now. Code red.

"Because you were about to commit a grave act of vandalism."

"So let me! It was my rock and you are just jealous of the intense bond me and it had, admit it! You're holding me back from ascending!"

You facepalmed.

**_____**

By the time Obi-Wan's red VW came to stop next to you (which couldn't have been that long if thought of rationally) it felt like an eternity had passed. Maybe even half your lifetime-

It only took him one glance at the two of you, Anakin sulking two meters away from you who was playing games on her phone, to regret all his life's decisions.

"Get into the backseat. I won't have any of you vomiting all over me and the steering wheel. Not today and especially not after what happened last year!"

You smiled. Good times.

Why the fuck was this road paved with rocks? Why would anyone build it this way? No, even better who would dare to build it like that? You were about to pull out your inner Karen. You hated this road and you would sue-

Another bump shook through the car, almost sending the alcohol you'd consumed back up your throat. You could barely hold it back but you'd bet you turned green at least two bumps back.

Anakin glared at you.

"Do you hear that? Every bump on this road is a wound you've caused me."

"I swear to god if you keep being so melodramatic I will throw myself out of the car."

Obi-Wan interjected, "Please don't!"

"You hear that, Ani? Obi appreciates my presence here. He may be old but at least he can spot true excellence!"

"Hey! Don't insult my brother! He's not o- Oh, he is old. Huh."

You sent a triumphant smirk at Anakin.

And in the front seat Obi-Wan was dying on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I misread a writing prompt lmao  
> And because I’m procrastinating on my important school work by not procrastinating on my writing anymore. Oh the turntables.
> 
> Drop some feedback if you want to :P
> 
> Edit: I love that moment when you realize you forgot to add the Prequel Trilogy as the fandom...


End file.
